Dark After Light
by Abbstarz
Summary: An accompaniment to 'Dawn of the Midnight Sun' written from Molly's perspective. Molly Roberts is a compassionate girl loved by all, but she feels lost in life. There's no light at the end of her tunnel especially when she meets a guy called David. DavXOc


This is my second fan fic and is an accompaniment to 'Dawn of the Midnight Sun' written from Molly's perspective. Molly Roberts is a compassionate young girl loved by everyone, but she doesn't know where she belongs in life and becomes lost. There's no light at the end of her tunnel quite the opposite in fact especially when she meets a guy mysterious guy called David who harbours a dark secret and her whole world plunged into darkness. DavidXOC

Well I hope you like it, please R&R. All comments are highly appreciated.

Thanks so much. ^^

~Abbey

New life, new part of the world, new house, new people…..same old crap, same old screw up.

My family and I had just moved to Carlisle Bay, Florida. My mum had always wanted to move to a sunny place which is more than can be said for my dad, two brothers and me. The four of us cared little for hot weather, sunshine and suntans. Give any one of us a chance and we could moan for England (which is where we're from by the way) about our immense dislike of Sun cream. I really hate that bloody stuff, I know it protects you and all but it's sticky, messy, it gets everywhere and ruins all your clothes staining them a manky yellow colour. Anyway as I was saying I dislike sunshine and hot weather, I much prefer rain and I simply adore thunderstorms and snow. My favourite season is winter and my dream house is cute lil cosy log cabin in somewhere like Alaska. Sigh I guess I should try and look on the positive side of things (which isn't easy when you're a pessimist like I am) in our new house I have a bedroom much bigger than my last one and it's even got a sea view, I love beaches and the ocean! I have a new life here in Carlisle Bay, a fresh start to life (I can't help but wonder if I'll continue to be a screw up here too, despite my best efforts I always seem to make a mess of everything I do). It's been a crazy past couple of years but you don't want to know about any of that; it is way too heavy for the beginning of a story…my story. Yeap I'm Molly Roberts and this is my story!

In a nutshell it is about me losing my way in life a perfect metaphor for which would be a dark tunnel. Me walking down a long dark tunnel, but there's no light at the end of this tunnel, it just gets darker….and darker…..and darker!

"Molly hurry up already, Michelle's been waiting ages for you!"

"Alright dad I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Sorry about this Michelle, Molly always takes forever getting ready."

"Oh don't you worry Mr Roberts, I know what she's like, I'm used to waiting for her."

"You two talking about me?"

"Yeap." Answered Michelle.

"All good I hope."

"But of course." Joked my dad Ethan.

"You two are such bad liars!"

"Happy Birthday Molly!"

Michelle gave me a big hug, squeezing me tightly like a boa constrictor.

"Thanks." I squeaked.

"Have a great time you two, take care and don't stay out too late either."

"It's alright dad, I'm nineteen and yet you still treat me like I'm nine."

"I know but to me you are, once daddies' little girl, always daddies' little girl."

"Daaaad thanks for embarrassing me again."

"Anytime, bye now."

My dad always had been a joker and even though most of the time he made us all laugh, it was no joke when he was like that in serious situations. In fact it made my mum quite angry from time to time.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Mr Roberts."

We hastily made our way to the cinema, thanks to me taking my sweet time getting ready the movie was due to start in just a few minutes. We were on our way to go and see Slaughter Hills 7 in 3D, this month's hottest horror film! It's the seventh in a series about a guy who lives on a mountain and runs an accommodation business there, murdering his poor unsuspecting guests while they sleep. I had never watched any of the films from the series, Michelle told me that they were awesome and that I simply had to watch them. After weeks of nagging prior to this latest addition's release I finally gave in and agreed to go and see it with her. We made it there with enough time to spare to buy refreshments and get good seats. A couple of minutes later the movie started and opened up straight away with the guy hacking and slashing away at his helpless victims, great another mindless gore fest! Don't get me wrong I like horror films but I like them scary not gory. I loved being scared, I can feel my heart race and it makes me feel _alive_. This movie wasn't scary just plain sick and I cringed whilst watching it, blood, bones and guts were all that could be seen, it all became too much so I averted my gaze the theatre ceiling for a few minutes. To be honest I didn't have a problem with _blood_ the sight of it didn't bother me, if ever I cut my finger I always suck it to stop the bleeding before applying a band aid. It's just the sight of bones and guts that make me feel queasy.

Michelle was just as bad as me cringing every five minutes at the movie, the only difference being that she actually appeared to be enjoying it. After two long hours which felt like three and a half it was finally over. We next headed to The Golden Dragon Chinese restaurant/takeaway; to our surprise it was quite busy for a Sunday night. We arrived at the time of Happy Hour Buffet in which you could as much as you like for an hour and that included free drink refills. Michelle and I loved Chinese food, it was our absolute favourite and we stacked our plates with a mountain of food and discussed the Slaughter Hills series (well it was mainly Michelle doing all of the talking and me the listening). Not so long after we had arrived a youngish looking guy entered the restaurant. It was summer and yet an ice cold air could be felt as he walked in which sent a sharp tingle down my spine. It was no draft; the air was perfectly still tonight. He seemed to catch everyone's attention; they all stopped what they were doing and glared at him as if to say "get out, _you're_ not welcome here!" He glanced around at each and every one of them meeting their gaze, his cruel topaz blue eyes speaking their own silent message "You worthless humans dare order _me_ around? I'm superior to you all and I'll do whatever the hell I want and go wherever I damn well please." His menacing eyes stopped on me, the guy's bitter expression replaced by a cheeky grin that spread widely across his face. The strange visitor gave me a long lustful stare, it was weird but I got the impression that he wanted to _devour_ me rather than anything else. It was a most unpleasant feeling and I felt incredibly unnerved by it, in the whole incident since he walked in time seemed to come to an absolute stand still. Then all of a sudden it started again and everyone continued as they were but I continued watching him curiously. It was then that I noticed just how strangely dressed he was; he wore black leather boots and a long black trench coat over a faded dark leather jacket. The guy had bleached blonde mullet hair and his left ear was pierced but I couldn't quite make out what the earring was. The strange customer made his way to the counter and ordered a takeaway; the man who was serving him was obviously frightened and even started shaking whilst handing over the food.

"Michelle check it out, look!" I whispered anxiously.

"What is it Molly?"

"That creep didn't pay for his takeaway but the guy serving him didn't say anything!"

"Sssssssshhhhh keep your voice down Molly, he'll hear you!"

"So? He should pay up just like everyone else it's not right, I mean what makes him so _special_?"

The guy scared the hell outta me, but I was fuming. I had a strong sense of right and wrong and justice and what he did was wrong and unjustifiable and it greatly annoyed me.

"Shut up Molly!" Snapped Michelle as she kicked me firmly in the shin.

"Yowch… geez Michelle, di' you have to?"

"I'm sorry but seriously you don't want to get on the wrong side of psychos like that, he'd probably _eat you alive_."

Michelle wasn't the only one who got _that_ impression! Mr creepy psycho began making his way out of the restaurant at last but he stopped at the exit and glanced back at the two of us wearing an impish grin. Then he chuckled quietly to himself whilst leaving. Why did he do that? Could he have overheard the two of us speaking about him? Nahh it's not possible, how could he have from such a distance?

I couldn't sleep one bit that night, constantly thinking about the mysterious customer in The Golden Dragon, I was appalled at myself for feeling attracted to him because from what I'd gathered he could well be a vicious _killer_, but I just couldn't help myself, those eyes of his pull you in. Those beautiful effulgent topaz blue eyes….

….I wanted to see him again, I wanted to break through that shroud of mystery and find out more about him. I spent the whole night wishing that I could see him again.

However people should very careful what they wish for, you never know if and when your wishes might come true!


End file.
